


Rainbow Road

by Shelbazoidz



Series: Time in a Tree [17]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbazoidz/pseuds/Shelbazoidz
Summary: Sara and Ava go to their first Pride event together





	Rainbow Road

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea and I really wanted to put it in my College AU but I also kinda wanted it to exist in the actual Arrowverse. Arrowverse won because I know the college au is gonna take me some time but I might do it in that one anyways. Songs for this chapter are 3 songs by Todrick Hall because I can't choose one for Pride!  
> 1\. Color (ft. Jay Armstrong Johnson)  
> 2\. Nobody (ft. Jade Nova and Cynthia Erivo)  
> 3\. Nails, Hair, Hips, Heels  
> The music videos for the first two are super gay and super adorable. The last is an ABSOLUTE BOP and it's what I will be blasting all June. Happy Pride my guys, gals and nonbinary pals!

Ava was nestled into the couch with a soft blanket wrapped around her after falling asleep on the couch. She didn’t even hear Sara enter the apartment, her feet light on the floor as she snuck around the space. Ava’s soft snoring was interrupted by the speakers suddenly turning on. She jolted awake as ‘I’m Coming Out.” blasted from stereo. Her eyes scanned around the room frantically before she saw Sara sliding into the room with a ridiculous grin on her face. She had two small rainbow flags in her hands as she danced around the room. 

“What in god's name are you doing?” Ava’s sleep laced voices asked with a hint of a smile on her lips at Sara’s antics. 

“Its pride month baby!” She grinned, waving the flags. Ava’s eyes fell to the clock, seeing it had just struck midnight making it June 1st. Her initial panic melted into amusement. 

“That it is.” She smiled watching her idiot of a girlfriend spin in circles. Sara danced closer, reaching into a back pocket and tossing glitter into the air. “I’m not cleaning that up and how long have you been planning to do this.” Ava laughed at the sprinkle of colors that fluttered to the floor. 

“A few days maybe. Now are you gonna dance with me or not?” 

“If we get a noise complaint, it's on you.” Ava stood, taking one of the flags from her hands before joining in on the foolish dancing. Sara’s pride playlist was surprisingly good, they danced in the living room to the up beat music until one of the neighbors banged on the wall. The two giggled as they turned the music back down, Sara going to clean up all the glitter. 

  
  


“Have you been to pride before?” Sara asked as they settled into bed late into the night. 

“Nope. I’ve wanted to but I never had anyone to go with.” Ava shrugged. 

“Me neither…” Sara paused thinking. “There’s one in the city if you wanna go?” 

“Yeah? When is it?” 

“A few weeks from now. I was gonna ask the team if they wanted to go,  I think it’d be fun.” 

“You know what, let’s do it.” Ava grinned. Sara let out a happy squeal, a noise she only made around Ava and would deny every doing it. 

“Yes! This is going to be so fun! We gotta go shopping for clothes.” 

“You want to go shopping? It's a Pride miracle.” Ava laughed. 

“Shut up you dork.” Sara smiled back, crawling on top of her. 

“Make me.” Ava challenged with smirk before Sara’s lips were on hers.  

  
  
  


Sara was up late the night before the festival, unable to sleep. She’d tossed and turned next to Ava for an hour before deciding to get up so she wouldn’t wake her. She was excited for tomorrow but the usual stress of keeping time from falling apart still weighed on her mind. It was going to be nice to take a break this weekend and be able to finally do something normal with the person she loved. She sat in the kitchen sipping on a cup of tea that would hopefully help her fall asleep. Ava must have been rubbing off in her because she used to absolutely hate the taste of any tea. The sound of someone else coming in the room drew her out her thoughts.  

“Hey Z.” She smiled softly. 

“Sup.” Zari nodded, rummaging through the fridge for a late night snack.  

“You coming with us tomorrow?” Sara took a quick sip of her tea as Zari stopped dead in her tracks, averting her gaze. 

“Umm I don’t think so. It’s…” She chewed on her lip. 

“Its what?” Sara looked at her odd expression.  

“Oh boy well-” Zari rubbed her hands down her sweatpants nervously. 

 

"Well?" Sara raised an eyebrow, gently offering for Zari to continue. She watched her come over and sit at the table, fiddling with her hands in her lap. They both stared at each other for a long moment, Sara watching conflicting emotions cross Zari's face. After what felt like an eternity Sara started speaking again, "Is there something wr-" the rest of her sentence was cut off when Zari finally spoke. 

 

“I think I’m bisexual!" She slammed her hand over her mouth, eyes going wide. "Oh my God I haven't said it out loud before." She let out a nervous laugh.  

"O-oh okay. That’s great Zari." The hesitation Zari had been feeling all made sense now. 

"But I’ve never been with a woman. I’ve only ever dated guys so I don’t know for sure, but I’ve had feelings before towards women and I just I don’t know…I haven’t talked with anyone about it before.” Her words came out so quickly that it took Sara a moment to process the flurry of words. 

“It’s okay to not be certain and dating Nate or any man wouldn’t lessen the fact that your bi.” 

“I know but I don’t want to go and people looking at me weird since I’d be with a guy.” 

 

“Who cares? You’d still be welcome to go. If I was dating a man, you bet your ass I’d still drag him to pride. If people were dicks to me for appearing straight.” She put air quotes around the last two words.“I’d just break their fingers.” That made them both laugh. 

“Does it always have to be violence with you?.” Zari laughed. 

“If you’re being rude about other people’s sexualily then yes.” She nodded with a grin.

“I’m still not sure though.” Zari looked away, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. 

“You’re still welcome to come. If you aren’t comfortable going that’s perfectly fine too.” Sara patted her thigh, a rare sign of affection from her that melted away some of Zari’s worries.  

“I’ll think about it, I’ll let you guys know in the morning. Thanks Sara.” She smiled softly.

“No problem Z, I’m always here to talk.”

“Well I do have a question but I don’t want to keep you up.” 

“Ask away. I was gonna be up anyways.” Sara crossed her legs, listening attentively.

“How’d you know you were bi and when did you decide to tell other people?” 

“Oh. You ready for story time then?” Sara asked with a smile and Zari nodded happily. The two sat at the kitchen table chatting and sharing stories well into the night. 

 

Ava had a giant grin on her face as she walked hand in hand with Sara on the sunny afternoon. They could hear the upbeat music playing as they walked closer to the entrance. It was almost sensory overload for her as the noises of everything filled her ears. Sara gave her hand a tight squeeze with  a bright smile on her face. All hesitation Ava felt washed away in that instant. She looked around at all the people, admiring the diversity and colorful outfits everyone sported. A couple of older women walked past in leather jackets that read “Together since 1990”. A father tossed his giggling daughter in the air as her rainbow tutu fluttered in the wind. A group of teeagers laughed loudly as one of their friends did an odd dance. There was a feeling of belonging that was cast over the entire area, no judgement. Everyone was just one hundred percent themselves and it felt right. Her awe was cut off by Nate had insisting they took a picture together. 

 

“Come on when is the next time I’ll see you guys in matching outfits?” Sara rolled her eyes with a smirk as he held his phone u ready to snap a picture. The outfits had been her idea in the first place. The high waisted shorts and white tank tops did a good job with highlighting the rainbow knee-high socks they both wore. The bi flag sticker on Sara’s cheek flexed as she smiled for the picture as she wrapped her arms around Ava. She let out a happy giggle as Ava dipped her, leaning down for a kiss while Nate snapped another picture. They all squished in together for a group picture, Ray holding up his phone to get a good view of all of them. Once the impromptu photo shoot was over the group wandered around, checking out some of what seemed to be endless abouts of booths that were littered about the event. Many of which had random games and prizes you could win. Zari was losing her mind at the amount of dressed up dogs there were. Nate smiled at her as she let out a happy noise while a large dog with a rainbow bandana around his neck licked her face. 

 

The group eventually split up, everyone wanting to go check out something different. As Sara and Ava wandered around something caught Ava’s eye. She watched a woman holding up sign that read “Free Mom Hugs” in both spanish and english on both sides. She smiled a bit sadly at the man currently hugging her with tears brimming in his eyes. The woman gave him a kiss on the cheek as he and his boyfriend walked away, giving her another wave. The woman’s eyes connected with Ava’s a few moments after. She gave Ava a bright smile, gesturing arms open for a hug. Ava looked over to Sara who had been watching the interaction and she shrugged. 

“Why not?” Sara smiled. Ava nodded walking over the woman who enveloped her in a tight hug. Ava wasn’t sure what it was about this woman, she hadn’t even spoken to her but she could still feel the warm motherly love this woman put into each hug. She never had a mother but for some reason this still felt familiar. Sara joined in giving the woman a tight hug too. 

“Have a wonderful pride.” The woman’s soft spanish accent was kind as she gave the pair another smile. 

“You too!” Ava and Sara waved before strolling further into the venue.

 

“Was it just me or was that a really good hug?” Sara asked as they walked, making Ava chuckle. 

“It was pretty good wasn’t it.” She laughed looking over at Sara. She could see the familiar small crease forming between her brow whenever the gears were turning in her head. “What are you thinking about?” She asked, taking a sip of the giant lemonde they were sharing. 

“About my mom.” Sara sighed. 

“Wanna talk about it?” 

“Nah. Not here at least, maybe another day. Today is for celebration and fun okay?”  She gave Ava a soft smile, pulling her down for a quick kiss. 

“Okay.” Ava replied, tucking a stray piece of hair behind Sara’s head. They found themselves at a small stage where people were sharing stories. Some were funny and had the crowd laughing, while others were heart wrenching. Hearing people talk about being disowned, beat up, or worse had both Sara and Ava fighting back tears. But many ended their stories staying that it did get better and no one was alone in all of this.

 

“That was emotional.” Ava said, sitting in the grass as her and Sara took a rest. 

“Yeah, a lot of people have been through some pretty rough stuff.” Sara sighed leaning back to stare up at the clouds. Ava joined her looking up at the fluffy clouds. “But you know I’ve been all over time and while this current time isn’t perfect in the least, it's getting better.” 

“Very true. I’m glad I get to share this with you.” Ava looked on at the joyful crowd, lacing their fingers together over the grass. 

“Me too.” Sara smiled. 

 

The hot afternoon sun set, giving way to a warm evening. After meeting back up with the group the couple made their way to a stage on the far end of the festival. There were a few more performances that evening they all wanted to see. They made a pit stop at one of the bars to grab a drink and some food before continuing. None of them had ever been to a drag show before so they hadn’t been sure what to expect out of it. As soon as the first act started they all knew it was going to be fantastic. Sara watched Ava’s eyes light up in awe at the beautiful outfits, make-up and dance routines that each Queen brought to the stage. They all clapped and cheered loudly with the crowd when the current performer dropped into a splits. The drag performances ended and were replaced by a popular DJ. The crowd soon found themselves dancing to the upbeat music. Sara hadn’t expected her and Ava to be dancing this hard yet here she was. In the middle of a sea of pride flags with her makeshift family and the love of her life, dancing like no one was watching to the thumping bass. They stayed until the event was over and everyone slowly started making their way back home. 

  
  


“God I’m tired.” Sara huffed as she shut the front door of the apartment closed. She placed the bag of free things they got and a few purchased trinkets on the table.  

“Same.” Ava kicked off her shoes, letting out a yawn. “How about we go take a nice hot shower.” 

“Ooo talk dirty to me.” Sara laughed. 

“How about after the shower we make some tea.” Ava smirked and Sara gave her a silly sensual look. 

“What kind?” Sara’s back hit the wall as Ava loomed over her. 

“Camomille.” Ava whispered in her ear and Sara shivered jokily.

“Can we watch Finding Nemo and cuddle on the couch?” Sara inched closer. 

“Of course.” Ava smiled, kissing her before leading her upstairs to the bathroom as they both held in a fit of giggles.   

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was kind of short, my life is a mess lol but they are such fucking dorks and I love them! The new season is so so so far away but I’ll probably write a few more stories over the summer still! Have a great pride month everyone, know that you’re perfect and loved!  
> (P.S I decided to post this on the day I came out 3 years ago, as a little gift to myself)


End file.
